


Week 3 - Fuck or Die

by nomical



Series: Summer Pornathon '13 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fuck Or Die, Magical Realism, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic has saturated the atmosphere to the point where any un-banded magic user will explode, Morgana and Gwen run into trouble when Morgana's cell is broken. The only solution? Well, you can probably guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 3 - Fuck or Die

They ran through the forest, branches slashing at their skin. A pulse shot over Gwen's shoulder and hit a birch, showering them with flaming debris. There was a loud crack and an echoing cry of pain from Morgana.

"Fuck.  I've cracked my cell, we need to stop," Morgana shouted.

"Shit." Gwen pulled out her pistol and checked the fuel levels. "I've got about six shots left.  You?"

"Nothing in reserves, but there's no point in hiding now, is there?"

"S'pose not. I've got point, you take the two on our seven.  Go!" Gwen dropped to the ground and rolled, lining up her shot on the closest tracker bot. Her first shot went wide but she hit its sensor grid with the second. Beside her Morgana had both hands outstretched, twisting the other two bots midair, causing their shells to crack and explode.

"We need cover. Immediately." Gwen was already back on her feet, re-loading her pistol.

"There, just past the stream, I can see a cave," Morgana gestured with her right hand and winced.  "We'll have to leave the scavenging, we don't have much time."

They crossed the stream quickly and plunged deep into the cave. Gwen pulled out their light pad and flicked it on.

"How bad is it?" Morgana asked, pulling off the damaged bracelet.

"Fuck, this is beyond what I can do here." Gwen turned the cell over in her hands.  "We can get new casing off those trackers but I'm going to need a bonding agent for the wiring."

"You wouldn't happen to have any borax in your bag of goodies?" Morgana teased.

Gwen looked up at her, frowning. "This is serious."

"I know it is," she replied, her breathing laboured. "I can feel it building already."

"We need to get you out of here."

"What's the point? Either the magic builds until it splits my skull and I take out the entire sector or we wait til more bots show up and they kill us both," she laughed humourlessly, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

"There's got to be something! I refuse to die now when we've come so far!"

"There is one thing we can try.  Kiss me."

"What?"

"I can try and accelerate the process and discharge the burst into our weapons."

"Morgs, you won't be able to control it, it'll kill you!"

"We're dead either way. May as well go out on a high note." She looked at Gwen imploringly and Gwen broke, launching herself across the small space and pressing her mouth to Morgana's.

Gwen could taste the sweat and ash from their firefight as she kissed down Morgana's chest, working at the buckles on her shirt, freeing her breasts.

"If you fucking die," she warned before taking one of Morgana's nipples in her mouth and sucking.

"I think it's working," Morgana moaned. "Go faster."

Gwen swirled her tongue around the nipple and made quick work of the rest of Morgana's clothes. She stroked Morgana's panties lightly but Morgana made an impatient noise and shoved Gwen's hand inside, grinding against the pressure. Gwen slipped her hand deeper and found Morgana's opening, thrusting two fingers upwards. Using her palm to massage Morgana's mound, she stroked her fingers back and forth quickly.

"Gwen, it's coming on too quickly." Gwen looked up at Morgana's eyes, already rimmed with gold and  rapidly turning red.

"What do you need?" she drove her fingers up deeper.

"I ne-, mouth, I need your mouth," Morgana's head rolled back against the cave wall.

Gwen pulled her fingers out too fast, but ignored Morgana's cry of pain in favour of ripping her panties down and shoving her tongue inside Morgana's crack. There was no finesse to it, just Gwen licking and sucking anything she could get her tongue on. When Morgana let out her first started 'OH' Gwen knew she had hit the right tempo and concentrated on repeating the pattern.

"Fuck right there," Morgana choked out.

Gwen sped up her tongue and slipped one of her fingers back inside, thrusting quickly, adding vibrations. Morgana let out a sharp gasp as the first swell of her orgasm hit.  Gwen kept going, feeling the energy pouring off Morgana in waves. Morgana came down with a sigh, catching her fingers in Gwen's hair, pulling her up.

"Told you it would work," she said, her chest still heaving.

Gwen rolled her eyes, checking the fuel levels on their weapons. "Next time you want to get me into bed, just ask."


End file.
